supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Meta Ridley
Meta Ridley (メタリドリー Meta Ridorī en japonés) es un enemigo recurrente de la [[Metroid (universo)|serie Metroid]], quien también es un jefe en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Aparece en la Fábrica de Bombas Subespaciales 2. Descripción Su apariencia es muy similar a la de Ridley con su cuerpo cubierto de metal. Perfil thumb|right|170px|Meta Ridley en Metroid Prime Meta Ridley es una versión robótica de Ridley, ya que éste, al ser derrotado por Samus, fue reconstruido por los Piratas Espaciales. Meta Ridley aparece en los juegos Metroid Prime y Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. En Metroid Prime, Meta Ridley aparece al principio del juego, este es visto por Samus Aran, por lo que va en su búsqueda, para ver qué planea; Meta Ridley hace apariciones menores y no es sino casi al final del juego cuando se enfrenta con Samus en una Ruinas conocidas como Ruinas Chozo; después de una ardua pelea Meta Ridley cae dentro de un cráter junto con varias estatuas. thumb|left|150px|Samus batallando contra Meta Ridley en Metroid Prime 3 Pese a no aparecer en la segunda parte de la saga Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Meta Ridley vuelve en Metroid Prime 3: Corruption como uno de los antagonistas del juego. Samus se encuentra con él en los inicios del juego y luego de aturdirlo logra huir, sin embargo, en su segundo encuentro ambos caen por un abismo y es en ese momento en el que Samus tiene que derrotarle. Luego de ser derrotarlo Samus es rescatada por Rundas, un cazarrecompensas bastante terco y arrogante que ayuda a Samus en ciertas partes del juego. En Super Smash Bros Brawl Rol en el Emisario Subespacial [[Archivo:Meta Ridley ESE SSBB.jpg|thumb|En Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] left|thumb|Meta Ridley y Captain Falcon en el Falcon Flyer Meta Ridley hace una aparición en el Emisario Subespacial, en La fábrica de bombas subespaciales II, después de que R.O.B. se revele. Los personajes que están allí tienen que escapar antes que las Bombas del Subespacio exploten, el grupo es de R.O.B., Samus, Pikachu, Olimar, Capitán Falcon, Diddy Kong y Donkey Kong. Gracias a la nave del Capitán Falcon, la Falcon Flyer, los personajes pueden escapar, pero antes de eso aparece Meta Ridley, forzando a los personajes a pelear en una batalla a contrarreloj. Al derrotar a Meta Ridley se pondrá una secuencia donde las bombas subespaciales explotan y consume toda la Isla de los Antiguos. Tabuu, el líder del Subespacio, revive a Meta Ridley en El gran laberinto para intentar detener a los héroes. Ataques Los ataques de Meta Ridley sobre el Falcon Flyer pueden hacerlo tambalearse durante unos instantes. En este combate, Meta Ridley atacará la nave y el jugador deberá derrotarlo en 2 minutos de otra forma la nave explotara y se tendrá que empezar de nuevo, de forma similar a la batalla en Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Meta Ridley posee movimientos completamente diferentes a Ridley y su intención será la de sacar al personaje de la pantalla. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Meta Ridley :La nueva forma de Ridley, que resucita gracias a la tecnología cibernética y biogenética de los piratas espaciales. La fina coraza de su pecho, su único punto débil, está protegida por una membrana muy resistente. Sus majestuosas alas le dotan de una gran agilidad. Tiene un sistema de disparo para varios misiles y un lanzabombas. Es muy vulnerable a los ataques gélidos. :*''NGC: Metroid Prime'' Inglés :Meta Ridley :The meta form of Ridley, revived using the Space Pirates' genetic engineering and cybernetic technologies. His thin chest plate--and weak point--is protected by a highly resistant membrane. Meta Ridley is highly mobile and features a multimissile system, a bomb launcher, and powerful wings. Ice attacks are particularly effective in dealing damage to him. :*''GCN: Metroid Prime'' Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Personajes no jugables Categoría:Elementos de escenarios